the psychic and the vamp
by lost in golden eyes
Summary: this is about a girl that is named Kimberly smith and how she wakes up one night to move to the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana to find a man named Eric Northman. once found her world is turned upside down. this is my first story on this site. eric/oc
1. Chapter 1 change of location

_Just to give you guys and gals all a heads up this is my first story so go easy on me and reviews would be great! Also I do not own Trueblood or any of their characters I just own Kimberly Smith. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Change of location

She will go with the start from a dream that seemed so real. She got up immediately and started packing things. When she was all finished she threw everything that was in her bags into her trunk. She hopped into the driver seat of her escape and whispered to herself, "Well I guess this is time for a change of location". With that she started the car and drove away to it a new town. She had been driving all day and night without rest or, so she stopped for some food and some much-needed rest. As she walked into the little roadside store she started to think about the dream she had the night she left.

_She was in a nightclub is very Gothic type nightclub as she walked through the club she came to notice man sitting on the throne. As she looked over the man she noticed that he was very handsome looking with short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a very well-toned body. When she stole her eyes away from his body she noticed that he was staring at her. With one of his fingers he beckoned her toward him. As she reached the gentleman he began to speak, "hello and welcome to my establishment I am Eric Northman. I haven't seen you here before and I like to know all the names of my patrons". She looked at him nervously and uneasy about giving him her true name, but she had a feeling she could trust this man so she politely said, "well Mr. Northman my name is Kimberly Smith and I have just moved to the area". Eric smiled at her politeness failed to notice that his fangs were out_… (Or did he^_^)

That's when Kimberly woke up. As she finished her food she wondered where exactly she was going for she only knew of the man well vampire named Eric Northman. Before she pulled out of the parking lot she saw a young lady by the same age as her, so she called her over and asked her if she knew anything of Eric Northman. To her surprise she found out that the lady she was talking to was named Sookie and that she knew a lot about Eric Northman, but didn't understand why she was interested in that man well vampire. Sookie was even nice enough to show her around town and let Kimberly stay at her house. Once all settled in Kimberly and Sookie took the time to get to know each other. Kimberly found out it Sookie has an older brother named Jason, she works at a bar named merlotte's as a waitress, she is dating a vampire named bill, and she just got house because of her grant being killed. Sookie found out that Kimberly was the middle child of three, had a bachelors in psychology, she is 23 years old, was a bartender , does photography, and randomly left New Jersey.

After their chat they went to merlotte's to meet with some of Sookie's friends and to possibly get Kimberly a job. Once at merlotte's parking lot they sat in the car for second Sookie looked at Kimberly and said, "people are probably going to stare please just ignore them". With that Sookie out of the car and headed towards merlotte's but, Kimberly was glued to her seat with a look of pure fear on her face. Sookie ran to the car full worry shook Kimberly "Kimberly… Kimberly what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kimberly shook her head quickly and said, "We need to get inside quickly the person named Lafayette will get hurt in a few moments". Sookie looked at her with a strange face not truly believing in what she just said, but as the two walked in to merlotte's they heard Lafayette yell. No one had the chance to look at two because Lafayette was running out of the kitchen with a serious cut on his hand. Sookie was shocked that Kimberly was right and said, "I'm usually the one that knows when something bad going to happen how did you know?" Can just smile and says, "I have my ways". With that said Sookie went to tend to Lafayette while Kimberly went to talk to Sam. As Kimberly approached the door she noticed a slightly open, so she decided to have a little peak. What she saw was a man shaggy dirty blonde hair and grayish blue eyes pacing back and forth. Knowing that she had to interrupt his thought process she gave a light knock on the door stopped immediately and said, "Come in". As Kimberly walked into the room Sam looked her over a couple times then said, "now what's the pretty girl like you come back here to see me"?(_Kimberly is 5'5" tall, athletic build, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes that look like a storm in the ocean_ ) Kimberly smiled and even blushed a little bit then said, "well Sam I just moved to the area on a whim and would like to know if you could use some help. Now I'll be straight up with you I've never waitressed, I never hostess, but I am one hell of the bartender. But then again if you don'tneed me that's perfectly fine can always go somewhere else. "As Kimberly finished her little rambling Sam started to laugh and sat down in his chair behind his desk looked up to Kimberly and motioned her to sit down. "Now why would I let someone else snatch you up? Plus I am down a bartender tonight," Sam said as Kimberly sat down in the chair. "Are you serious? So I got the job", Kimberly said while bouncing up and down in the chair. Sam just nodded his head and left the room.

She got up and followed Sam to the bar. The place was packed and Sookie was already waiting on tables. Once behind the bar Sam gave Kimberly a small smile and said, "Show me what ya got". With a small nod back Kimberly got to work. Now Kimberly did bartending with going through school, so she wasn't one to just give you your drink she was one to make a show of it. So with her first costumer she went all out. "What can I get ya Mr.", she asked the man that came to the bar. The man looked her over and said," I would like to get you out of here and on a date with you." "Well that is sweet of you Jason but that is not going to happen seeing as your sister warned me about you. So I will make you a drink that will let you know what I am like," Kimberly said as she started twirling bottles in the air and catching them to make Jason's drink. While she was doing this everyone started watching her little show at the end she put the drink in front of Jason and said," it is called the kimmybear." There was dead silence in the bar, then out of nowhere people started cheering and applauding. Kimberly blushed and bowed. "Now that was amazing where did you learn all of that", Sam asked as he poured some of the extra drink in a glass for himself. "well I am from new jersey so with working in bars up there you have to be able pop out to get more money," she said as she started to hand out beers to the costumers that wanted them. The rest of the night went pretty well until bill came in. he came to the bar knowing that Sookie was busy with her tables. "Well hello mam I haven't seen you here before are u new to this area", bill said as he sat down. "Well that's because I just moved here, so what type of true blood would like", she said as she faced him. "I'll take you o positive. How rude of me I am Bill Compton Sookie's boyfriend and your name is", Bill says while Kimberly gets his drink. "Well Bill Compton I knew you were and I am staying with your girlfriend. As for my name is Kimberly Smith and it's very nice to meet you bill", Kimberly says smile she gives Bill his drink. Bill then casually walks away from the bar to a table that Sookie has open. From there Kimberly dismisses bill and goes on with her work.

Hours flew by and the next thing Kimberly knows is that it's closing time. Sam comes up to Kimberly and gives her a big hug. "Kimberly that was great hope to see you here tomorrow at the dinner rush", Sam says as he walks to the back do smiles to herself and thinks_ (this is great! Got steady job and income now all I need to do is meet Eric North and figure out why _I'm here.) Kimberly went to the front of the restaurant to wait for her Sookie. Once Sookie was done they both walked to her car. On the drive home Kimberly noticed that Sookie was acting a little strange. "What's up Sookie you seem little on edge is everything okay", Kimberly asked while looking out the window. Sookie pulled over the car and said, "Well I was talking the bill tonight and he told me that Eric wants to see me tomorrow night and I was thinking that you could come along with me. Seeing as you need to see Eric anyway it's like killing two birds with one stone." Kimberly was speechless for a second, but then gave Sookie a hug and said, "of course I would come with you! This day cannot be getting any better." With that they went home to get some sleep for the big night that would come tomorrow.

Okay so there you go tell me what you think and I will continue or not based on what you guys Say.


	2. Chapter 2:the meeting

It is time for the meeting between Eric and Kimberly what will happen! I don't own any of the true blood characters :'( but I own Kimberly smith ^_^ have fun reading!

When the two got home they went to bed, but sleep did not come to Kimberly. She lay in her bed for what seemed like hours thinking about the upcoming encounter with Eric. Eventually she fell asleep with the picture of Eric's blue eyes and white fangs. Kimberly woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and home fries. She got out of bed quickly and ran down stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy head…. It is almost noon. Here have some food", Sookie said as she put a plate of food down on the table. Kimberly sat down and attacked the food on the plate. Once done she said," sorry for sleeping so late I couldn't get to sleep kept thinking about tonight and Eric." Sookie gave her more food and said," well I would just be careful tonight he is one vamp that you don't want to piss off." Kimberly nodded and thanked Sookie for the food and went to go call Sam. Halfway up the stairs Sookie yelled," you don't need to call Sam I told him last night that we wouldn't be in." "Ok well then I am going to figure out what I am going to wear tonight, "Kimberly said as she continued to her room. She spent the rest of the day trying to pick out her outfit. Then an hour before they had to leave she found it. It was an outfit she hadn't worn since she bartended in jersey. It was black and red tube top dress that fit on her like a second skin and went down to her mid-thigh. She looked at herself in the mirror and said," I hope this all works out well." With that she walked down stairs to meet up with Sookie and bill.

"Well look at you! That dress is amazing. You will fit right in at fangtasia," said Sookie as she walked around Kimberly and bill nodded in agreement. "About that guys I was wondering if go in to the bar separately," Kimberly said as Sookie and bill walked to his car. Sookie looked at Kimberly like she was in thought and then turned to bill and said," we will go in first and Kimberly will wait in line like everyone else." Kimberly smiled and got into her car and with that they drove off to fangtasia. It didn't take long at all to get to the bar and to park. Bill and Sookie got out first and before Sookie left with bill she said, "You will be fine. once we go in give it about five minutes then get out of the car." Kimberly nodded and watched Sookie and bill go past the line and straight into the bar. Kimberly couldn't wait any longer she got out and went to the back of the line. She tapped her foot as she waited for the line to move. Then out of nowhere a blonde woman a little taller than her said," hi there would you like to get into the bar now." Kimberly looked at the woman and smiled. "Well I must say miss that I love your shoes and I think I will wait just like everyone else," Kimberly said and went back to tapping her foot. "I like them feisty and with a good sense of style what's your name little fire cracker," the woman said while grabbing Kimberly by the wrist and walking her up the line. "I am not telling you my name lady I don't even know yours and this is not right these people have been waiting," Kimberly said as the two of them came to a stop in the front. "Well then my name is Pam and I am the bouncer so if you want to get in I need to see your id, but if you let me have a little fun with you I might just forget about your id," pam said with a seductive smile. "Sorry pam I don't roll that way with human or vamp so here," Kimberly said as she handed her the id. "Well Kimberly enjoy fangtasia I know you will with that little outfit on," pam said as she licked her lips and handed Kimberly her id back.

After the little talk with the vampire pam she went into the bar without a second glance. It was like she was in her vision all over again. Kimberly looked around and found Sookie and bill already talking to Eric, so she quickly went to the bar to get a drink. She knew the man behind the bar was a vampire but she didn't care. "Can I get a shot of Jameson please", Kimberly said as she sat down and took the time to listen to the music. She had a big smile come to her face when she noticed that the song was Devour by disturbed. (I _like this place even more they play great music. I think it is time to dance)_ she gulped down the shot, gave the vamp the money for it, and hit the dance floor. She started of slow for her outfit was I little tight to go all out. She swayed and spun slowly while thinking of the words.

_Still enough_

_Although I know you're not begging_

_Still as the thoughts running through your mind_

_Still enough_

_Although I know you're not begging_

_Give me a reason to make you mine_

Meanwhile a certain vampire was taking notice to the now dancing Kimberly. "pam", Eric said while he continued to watch Kimberly. Pam appeared and smiled once she found out was her creator was looking at. "So you found the little firecracker…. Her name is Kimberly smith. She is 23 and her licenses said she was from new you want me to go get her", pam said while standing behind him. He shook his head and said," no let her dance I find it quite entertaining. I will get her when she is done." Sookie and bill heard the whole conversation and started to look for Kimberly. When they found her they were surprised at what they saw.

_I will devour you_

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

_Had enough_

_Although I see you're not running_

_Still are the thoughts running through your mind?_

_Dead to love_

_The path that you are now taking_

_Show me the reason to make you mine_

Kimberly was warmed up so she let her body go. She bent down and then pulled her hand up her leg very slowly and her gaze followed her hand. When her hand got to her hips she brought her gaze and it landed on bill and Sookie. She smirked and continued to run her hands up her body. She spun around and started to roll her hips. (_This would be so much better if I had something to hold on to)_Kimberly thought as decided it was time to look for Eric.

_I will devour you _

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

_Run, to where the smallest ray of light will never find you_

_Run, to where you will not need to shield your eyes_

_Run, away from all the soulless, heartless fiends who hound you_

_Run, away and let your memories go blind, when I_

Eric didn't want to admit it but he wanted her to look at him while she did the seductive dance to the music. Then like she could hear what he wanted she looked directly at him. A smirk that could be matched to his own devilish one he could see and at that moment he knew that she was not normal. She then turned away from him to wave at bill and Sookie who were at the bar.

_Devour you_

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

Once the song was done Sookie came up to her and said," what the hell was that! Are you trying to get Eric to drain you dry." "No Sookie it is not like that at all I just liked the song and started dancing. Is it my fault that Eric noticed .no", Kimberly said while she walked back to the bar. Bill gave a nod and Kimberly did the same. They three talked for a little bit then Kimberly turned around. She found Eric quickly seeing as he was sitting in a throne in the middle of a stage. She soon became excited and nervous because she knew that he would soon find her checking him out. A few moments later their eyes met and he beckoning her with his finger. She quickly made her way to him and he said, "hello and welcome to my establishment I am Eric Northman. I haven't seen you here before and I like to know all the names of my patrons". Kimberly smiled and without hesitation she said," well Mr. Northman my name is Kimberly Smith and I just moved to the area ." Eric then smiled with his fangs out and said," well miss smith I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask why you just moved here?" Kimberly blushed at this now and started thinking (_if I tell him I am psychic I think that would go bad, but if I give him some sorry excuse then I might be in even more trouble). _Right as Kimberly was going to tell him Sookie came up and said," she moved here to live with me. we have been talking for a while and she was having trouble up in new jersey, so she came down here to work at merlotte's as a bar tender." Eric looked at the two and nodded. Sookie started to walk away pulling Kimberly with her, but then she stopped when she heard Eric say, "Miss Stackhouse I looks like Miss Smith doesn't want to leave yet, so let her go." Kimberly looked at her and thought (_I know you can hear me Sookie so just go I have my car here so I will see you when I get home). _ Sookie let go of Kimberly and went to bill, then left.

Kimberly watched them go with the feeling of relief. Soon as they were out of site Kimberly could feel Eric behind her. She didn't move as Eric bent down and whispered," you smell quite intoxicating …. Are you wearing a perfume?" Kimberly exposed more of her neck and said, "No perfume. I never wear perfume take another sniff and maybe you will find out." This time she felt his nose on her neck and right when he was about to place his lips on her neck she spun around. This surprised Eric and that doesn't happen often. Kimberly then got on her tippy toes and whispered to him," I want to know everything about you Mr. Northman, but I have to do one thing first." He looked at her with a puzzled look and then gave a nod. Kimberly put her hands on his face and made him look at her. Eric look at her as her eyes glazed over he didn't know what was happening but he felt strange. Not liking what was happening Eric pushed her away and onto the ground. With fangs bared and eyes narrowed on her now he said," what the hell were you doing to me you filthy human." He got no answer from her. He looked her again and noticed that she had a faint glow to her. He went to touch her to see if she was ok, but in a flash she disappeared.

Kimberly woke up in her car an hour later. (_Holly molly I didn't expect that. How did I get to my car? Crap if I did what I think I did then so much for being discrete.)_ The sun would be rising soon and Kimberly knew that Sookie would want know all that happened while she was gone. Kimberly turned on her escape and sped away to fill in Sookie at home. What Kimberly failed to notice was that a certain vampire was at the entrance of his bar watching her leave. "I will be seeing you again Kimberly count on that," Eric said as Kimberly turned the corner.

So that was Kimberly's little meeting with Eric! What did you think? Well now Kimberly has Eric interested in her and a lot explaining to do with Sookie. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Real Me

_Time to face sookie and see what goes down! I don't own anything but Kimberly. Enjoy_

As Kimberly got to Sookie's driveway she began to get nervous (what if she gets mad at me and kicks me out? What if she thinks I am crazy?) She takes a deep breath and says," Fuck it! Got to go with the flow." She then turned off the car and snuck into the house. The whole house was dark expect for the one in the kitchen. Thinking that sookie forgot to turn it off. So Kim goes in to turn it off. "What the hell Kimberly! What got into you tonight and why the hell did you pretty much spend the whole night there…. Oh my god did you sleep with Eric," sookie ranted as she paced back and forth in front of the sink. "Holy fucking shit sookie! one nothing got into me I was just enjoying myself, Two I lost track of time, and three no I did not sleep with Eric what do you thing I am a fang banger or something cuz I am not! You know what I have to tell you anything else. I am going to bed," Kimberly yelled and walked away without a second glance. Once in her room she got into pjs and flopped down on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

_She was in Sookie's living room on the couch and sookie was looking at her like she was crazy. "I am definitely the normal one in this room. Kim I think you need to leave if what you say about your father is true. I can't put bill and myself in danger like that," sookie said as she walked to the front door and opened it. Kim collected all her things which was not much and went to leave. "Hey sookie I wish you luck in your life you're gonna need it," she said as she walked to her car._

Then she woke up and started packing her things. She then packed up her car and went to look for sookie. Kim looked around the first floor and didn't find sookie, so she yelled out," hey sookie can you come into the living room I have something to tell you." Sookie walked into the room and saw Kim pacing back and forth. "Hey sookie sit down and just listen and when I am done I will leave. Seeing as you will ask me to leave anyway." "how do you…" "Sookie just listen ok. So about last night….. I knew you could hear my thoughts because the first time I touched you I knew everything about you. Also I saw into your future. So pretty much I am psychic, but that is not the only power I have. I have two other powers. The first one is …. I guess you would call it teleporting and the other one is a type of shield that I can control with my mind." "Prove it," sookie said as she stood up from the couch. Kim smiled and then was gone with a small pop sound. Sookie jaw dropped when Kim returned with one of Jason's shirts from his house. "Ok what about the shield thing," sookie said as she started to pace the floor. Kim put the shield up and looked at sookie. "Well I am definitely the normal one here," sookie said as she sat back down. Kim frowned and said," this is not the only thing I have been keeping from you. My father had used my powers when I was younger and abused me when I didn't help him. When I was fourteen I ran away and he has been after me ever since. He called me his little mutant. He is the one person that would kill to get my powers again." Kim sighed and headed to the door. Before walking out she turned to sookie and said, "well I wish you luck in your life cuz you're gonna need it." With that Kim left and headed to merlott's to work her shift.

It was a normal night at merlott's with the normal people. About a half hour into her shift she had some down time. So what did she do she thought back to her encounter with Eric. More importantly what she had found out about him. The moment she touched him she started to see his life as a human and as a vampire. Some of the memories the she remembered the most were all the winters he got to experience ,the night his family got killed by wolfs, the night he was turned by the boy godrick, the night ne made pam, and the one that really stuck with her was the memory of her dancing as his club. While thinking back on it she couldn't help but smile. "Well hooker someone got laid or you're thinking about jumping someone's bones," Lafayette said as he came behind the bar to get a shot. Kim smiled and said," think what you like bitch but, I will say that I haven't gotten laid in months." They both laughed and went back to working.

The rest of the night flew by and before Kim knew it she was walking out to her suv. She drove her car around the corner from the bar and hid it behind some trees and bushed. As she reclined her seat she thought_. This can't get any worse. _Yet unknowing to her a certain vampire was walking into merlott's to find her. "How Can I help you," Sam says as he wipes done a beer mug. "Well I am looking for Kimberly smith. Sookie told me that she was bartending tonight," Eric said as he approached the bar. "Well Eric she left about twenty minutes ago… why are you looking for her anyway," Sam said as he came around the bar to stand in front of Eric. "That is none of your concern," Eric said and with that he left. He started to walk away thinking that he would have pam look for her tomorrow night when he heard a light snoring from about a hundred feet away. He followed the snoring to find Kimberly sleeping in her car. He smiled and thought_ why would she be sleeping in her car? It makes her very vulnerable. _He shrugged it off and went to take her out of her car. As he reached for the handle he was launched back. "What the Fuck," he said as he brushed himself off. He went back to the car to see that whatever launched him was gone and a very angry Kim was looking at him. He ignored the look that she was giving him and got into the car. "Hey don't I have to invite you in first," Kim said with some attitude. Eric laughed and said," fortunately for me that only applies to homes. Now we have some talking to do about last night miss smith." "Call me Kim and right now this is pretty much my home. About last night let's just say that I am a firecracker like pam said," Kim said as she looked at Eric like he was nothing special. "Well that is not a good enough answer, so now what you're going to do is to drive us back to fangtasia, "Eric said as he turned on the car. "On one condition Mr. Northman and that is you be nice cuz I can put you on your ass again if you get violent," Kim said as she pulled out of the spot and headed to fangtasia.

The whole way to fangtasia Kim would steal glances at Eric to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything. "I know you're keeping an eye on me Kim. Do you like what you see? I thing you do," he said as he leaned back the seat and stretched out, so Kim could more of his body. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Have you always been this conceded? Oh wait I already know the answer to that," she said as she pulled into the parking lot. Kim got out and headed to the bar. "Northman the condition applies to your progeny," Kim said with a backward glance. She felt the breeze of Eric going past her to get to pam. She approached the two with a sweet smile and noticed that Eric was talking to her in another language. Eric and pam looked at her then Eric opened the door for her. "After you Kim," Eric said as he followed after Kim.

As the two entered the bar Kim felt Eric put his hand on her lower back. She knew that he was just trying to show her where to go, but it didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. So she focused a small about of shield to where his hand was. "Ouch… now Kim there was no intended violence in that touch," Eric whispered into Kim ear. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't fuck around with you," Kim said with a wicked smile. Eric gave a light growl and opened the door to his office. Kim walked in slowly to take in all the features of the room. Once her little tour was over she turned to Eric. "So would you like me to tell you or show you," she said as she sat on the couch. "I am more of a visual person so please show," Eric said as he relaxed into the couch. "Ok you ready," Kim asked as she stood in front of him. He went to nod, but before he could finish she was gone. Eric knew she had not gone far he could still smell her. As he got up to go look for her he heard her say," I got to day you need a better bartender." He turned to see her in his chair behind his desk drinking a mudslide. Eric looked at her with a glare. "I like to call it teleporting because I just think of the place I want to go and then I am there. Next you were put on your ass and your hand hurt by my shield. Lastly last night I saw into your past and I must say I am sorry about your family and the bad things that had happened to you, but I am so jealous that you got to experience all those amazing winters. Oh and I can see into a person's future by touching them too, but you got all vamp on me before I could last night," Kim said then took another big sip of her drink. "So that's the real me the mutant," she said and teleported to the door to leave. "What about your father? Sookie said something about him hunting you down, "Eric said as he sat down in his chair. "That is none of your concern. I can take care of myself," she said while opening the door to leave, but when she got it half way open it was slammed shut. She was then pushed dup against it by Eric. "it is my concern kim because there is a vampire in my section that is asking about you. I think he might be working for your father. I am going to look after you only because sookie begged me to," Eric said with his wicked smile while thinking _this is a perfect way to make her mine._ Little did eric know that kim was going to be very stubborn .

So tell me what you guys think I started writing the next chapter but I need reviews if it is going to go up.


End file.
